Many different methods and plants for cooling an indoor environment in a house are currently on the market. Such systems are often based on the cooling of supply air or on the fact that a cooling element placed in the house is kept cold.
Examples of systems in which the supply air is cooled are air conditioning systems. One problem with such systems is that they comprise energy-intensive air conditioning units and cooling machines. Another problem is that they often also comprise complex regulating systems.
Another example is rock heating systems. When it is warm in the summer, rock heating systems can be used so that the house is provided with cold from the rock which has become cold during the winter when heat has been removed from it. Many of the rock heating systems which have been used as cooling systems in the summer utilize a traditional air conditioning system located in the house. Cold water is cooled with the aid of cold from the rock and a heat pump operating as a cooling machine, and is supplied to the air conditioning system of the house for cooling of the indoor environment. One problem with rock heating systems is that they comprise a large number of complex components, such as at least one heat pump comprising one or more energy-intensive compressors. Another problem is that they often comprise advanced regulating and control systems. Furthermore, as much heat as possible is often extracted from the rock during the winter and, in addition, the rock is often cooled further to enable it to act as a cold source throughout the summer, which means that the rock is cooled down to several degrees below zero when it is coldest. Since the rock, of course; holds a temperature of 5-6° C., this implies a strain upon the environment. Sub-zero degrees deep down in the ground can damage, for example, seeds and insects in the ground. It is also difficult to keep the store so cold without cold leaking out into surrounding rock.
In many known plants and methods, there are therefore problems with complex systems which often fall apart, are difficult to repair and which are complicated to regulate.